TORPEZAS TONTAS
by tammyenana89
Summary: Historia Cómica de la Saga Crepúsculo.Basada especialmente en la escena antes y durante el baile de fin de curso


**TORPEZAS TONTAS**

Historia cómica basada en la saga Crepúsculo

**Espero que os guste,es mi primer oneshot y lo subo,me gustaría que me mandárais reviews diciendome lo que pensais,si hace falta lo cambio,y sino,lo dejo asi. Si os gusta me animaré a escribir más de este tipo y de otros estilos!!!espero os guste,besos. **

A MIS QUERIDAS LOCAS QUE GRACIAS A UN FENÓMENO

Y NUESTRO CACHONDEO, PUEDA ESCRIBIR ESTO.

GRACIAS, OS QUIERO.

En forks no cabría de esperar que un día fuese soleado, pero esta vez…..sí. Yo, Bella Swan, tengo más prioridad a caerme cuando hace buen tiempo, será porque quiero notar el frío suelo. Por no contar la mierda que traigo, que estoy lavando la ropa todos los días.

Eran las siete de la tarde y estaría a punto de venir Edward a buscarme asique me entretuve haciéndole la cena a Charlie, ya que si le dejo que fría un solo huevo salíamos todos achicharrados, y ni contar con hacer barbacoas, no siendo que hagamos un viaje a la luna inesperado. Termino de hacerle la cena cuando oigo el motor de un coche. Me asomo a la ventana de la cocina. Se escucha ¡PUM!... ¡Au!, no debería acercarme tanto a la ventana. Salgo hacia la puerta y la abro. Allí está, andando con esa belleza que le caracteriza, con el aire, que le hace que parezca más guapo, pero para ser un vampiro no veas lo lento que va el jodío.

Llega hasta la puerta y se vuelve a escuchar ¡PUM!... me fijo a ver si me he dado contra la puerta sin darme cuenta pero no, esta vez ha sido Edward. Se ha dado en la frente contra el marco de arriba de la puerta, que ya estaba abierta. Me da a mí que la torpeza se lo he pegado.

Edward, ¿estás bien?- pregunté preocupada.

Sí, no te preocupes, tengo la cabeza dura, ya lo sabes.

Sí, igual que yo, antes me di un cabezazo con la ventana de la cocina pero estoy bien.

Le hice entrar en la casa, hacia el salón, y se sentó en una cómoda, que al rato se rompió y Edward se cayó hacia atrás. Después se incorporó y se quedó de pie, por si acaso.

He venido porque tienes que venir a mí casa, Alice te tiene una cosa preparada-me dijo con tono serio y algo pícaro, sabiendo que me esperaba una buena.

¿Qué será? Espero que nada de tiendas-dije con voz desesperada y algo de súplica.

No te preocupes, amor, seguro que te gustará-dijo, esta vez, con alegría, asique me animé un poco.

Fuimos hacia la casa de los Cullen y no tardamos ni cinco minutos en llegar, lo raro es que no nos haya pasado nada por el camino, como que se hubiese cruzado una vaca, unas ovejas o algún koala apuntándonos con un revolver, vestido de vaquero del oeste.

Entramos por la puerta y antes de poner un pie en la casa, Alice ya me había cogido del brazo, con cuidado de que no me tropezara y me puso una cazadora rellena de espuma, como tienen los peluches, y un casco, y me hizo subir al piso de arriba. Esta vez Alice ha sido precavida ya que siempre que subo no llego y termino bajando rodando como un barril de cerveza. Llegamos a su habitación y lo primero que me enseña es una diadema con dos muelles, y en el extremo de cada muelle hay un pene pequeñito.

¿Qué es eso?-dije sorprendida ante tal objeto.

Una diadema con antenitas de pene, ¿no es genial?-dijo Alice con su tono angelical y alegre mientras daba saltitos a mi alrededor, como siempre ella hacía.

Eh… ya lo sé, pero…. ¿Para qué quieres eso?

Vamos a ir al baile de instituto y para hacer la fiesta más graciosa-lo decía mientras tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Creo que estás delirando Alice.

No, mira, ven.

Me coge del brazo y me quita la cazadora de espuma, pero el casco no porque ya me lo quité cuando terminé de subir las escaleras. Creí que ya no había peligro pero Alice es peor.

Va hacia el armario y me saca un vestido largo, blanco, con piedrecitas y de tirantes. Era de tela fina, de raso, y parecía suave.

Te vas a poner este vestido Bella, estarás guapísima, además, que la fiesta es de disfraces. Tú serás Cleopatra y Edward será…. Zeus.

¿QUEEEEEEEÉ? tú estás loca, aparte de que no me gusta bailar, ni quiero ir al baile, ¿me vas hacer vestirme de Cleopatra?-dije indignada.

Sí-volvió a decírmelo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y como si fuese lo más normal del todos disfrazados Bella, hazme caso. Mira, vienes, si no te convence te traemos a casa de vuelta, ¿vale?

Eso ya me convenció más, así podía venirme cuando quisiera, que sería a los cinco minutos de estar ahí.

Rosalie y Emmet fueron de gladiadores, Esme de enfermera y Carlisle de Doctor, y, Alice de Alicia en el País de las maravillas y Jasper de Conejo.

Todos fuimos al baile, aunque yo era la única que me oponía, y Alice dando saltitos pequeños mientras andaba. Dejó de hacerlo cuando se cayó de morros contra el suelo.

Llegamos y cuando entré no me creí lo que veían mis ojos. Eric de Batman y Ángela de Catwoman, Mike era difícil de adivinar, tenía un collar de pinchos, vestía de cuero y Jessica iba detrás, sujetándole con una cuerda negra, también como sus vestimentas y con un látigo en la otra mano, dándole latigazos a Mike en el culo. ¿Disfrazados de sadomasoquistas?, ¿esclavos del sexo? Me pregunté a mí misma. De repente, vino Alice y me puso en la cabeza la diadema con los mini penes, y ella también se la había puesto.

Había mucha gente disfrazada pero ya ni me fijé después de ver la escena de Mike y Jessica. Me había creado trauma para toda la vida. Empezó a sonar una música extraña, de verbena. Empezó con la macarena, seguido de Paquito el Chocolatero y muchas más. Después fuimos a un karaoke, cantando Isabel Pantoja con Marinero de Luces, Jesulín con Toa y con Amante Bandido de Bosé. Menos mal que la noche terminó con un beso apasionado de Edward mientras mi cabeza daba vueltas e hiperventilando porque se me había olvidado respirar.


End file.
